Rope Burn
by Guyana Rose
Summary: While watching her friends perform on stage Quinn begins to analyze some things about her interactions with Santana throughout high school. Quinntana Week, Day 1: Unresolved Sexual Tension.


**Title:** Rope Burn  
><strong><span>Author:<span>** Guyana Rose  
><strong><span>Rating:<span>** T  
><strong><span>Pairing:<span>** Santana Lopez & Quinn Fabray  
><strong><span>Word Count:<span>** 5,784  
><strong><span>Summary:<span>** While watching her friends perform on stage Quinn begins to analyze some things about her interactions with Santana throughout high school. Quinntana Week, Day 1: Unresolved Sexual Tension.  
><strong><span>AN:** So, it took me like three tries to get to this idea and I'm really hoping I pulled it together well enough. My other two ideas will most likely be written out at a later date; I liked them well enough but I couldn't keep them to a short or even one chapter. The more I wrote the more I found that they needed more.  
>This will be in Quinn's P.O.V., I'll label whenif there are switches in views.  
>Flashbacks will be in bold.<br>**Song:** Italic is Janet. Parentheses are Brittany & Santana singing back up. Bold & italic are Janet, Brittany, & Santana all together.  
><span>Prompt:<span> Quinntana Week, Day 1: Unresolved Sexual Tension  
><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B. & Rope Burn belongs to Janet Jackson; queen of baby making songs in my opinion.

**Please read & review  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I've never been backstage at a concert before but I have to say, my experience has definitely lived up to the hype I've always heard. It was a really chill atmosphere and there were so many damn near naked girls running around I didn't know what to do with myself. Santana and Brittany had gotten me, Rachel, and Mercedes backstage passes to Janet Jackson's concert. They're her lead dancers; Brittany is her choreographer. They also got us third row tickets for the concert; whoever said Glee club would never do anything for me can kiss my ass.<p>

I've been having some weird emotions the whole night though. Even with time some things don't change; there's this … thing between me and Santana and it won't fucking go away. Ever since high school we've had this frenemie love/hate type relationship. Other people, namely my two besties that I'm in the audience with, always gave me their opinions on the matter but I refused to see it. Right now though, I'm starting to let myself see that everything they said totally makes sense because I have to admit she looks fucking sexy as hell on stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer had been a bit rough. Last year Santana, Brittany, and I were recruited by Coach Sylvester to be on the Cheerios when we started high school. So we spent just over half our summer at cheerleading camp; and thus was born the Unholy Trinity. Oddly enough Coach Sylvester is the one that gave us that title. We got past our grueling summer and I thought we were doing well. I was cheer Captain and they were my second and third in command. Things started going off about halfway through freshman year. I honestly didn't know what happened. One minute we were golden and the next we were in a shouting match on the field. Luckily practice was over and Coach wasn't anywhere around.<strong>

"**You think you're some fucking hot shot now just cause you're the youngest Captain Coach has ever picked and you're dating that idiot Finnessa."**

"**His name is Finn. And I don't know what the fuck your problem is S but watch your damn mouth or you'll end up at the bottom of the pyramid."**

"**Your so called show of power doesn't scare me Quinn. All the other no talent bitches in this school might be scared of you, but I'm not. And I'll say whatever the fuck I want to whenever I want to."**

"**You guys please stop fighting, we're gonna be late for Glee," Brittany interrupted us.**

**We all liked to sing, so we had also joined Glee Club when we started high school. It could be said that the group was full of losers but honestly, they were the realest bunch of people at McKinley.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Brittany would always be in the middle of our arguments. The girl should receive a Nobel Peace Prize for putting up with us. I'm pretty sure she caught a few slaps and a punch or two at times; which always made us stop because hurting Brittany, serious no-no. Although now that I'm thinking about it, Brittany kind of walked into some of those hits.<p>

Freshman year brought me my circle of extended family. Mercedes and Rachel for some reason were drawn together, which is kind of weird because both of their personalities are so similar but different in the best ways; and I was drawn to them. Their divatude got on my nerves but my insane must be perfect all the time craziness got to them too; we balanced each other out. There would always be an Unholy Trinity in the background; but Mercy and Rach are my ace of spades**. **I'm a big Janet fan, we all are actually, but they had to convince me to go to this concert with them. Even with the free tickets and backstage passes, I wasn't sure.

After graduation I hadn't seen or talked to Santana or Brittany. Rachel of course kept in contact with everyone. Through her I learned that San and Britt were hired by Janet during their second year of college. Janet had been at one of their school performances because her nephew was also performing. She saw their talent right away and made them an offer they couldn't refuse. It wasn't surprising really; the girls had skills.

* * *

><p>"<strong>That was slightly better than pathetically mediocre, now hit the showers your simplistic stench is giving me a migraine. Q, get over here."<strong>

**Believe it or not that was actually a compliment coming from Coach. We were gearing up for the homecoming game and I had just managed to get her to layoff of Glee Club. She wanted to sabotage the club's homecoming performance by scheduling a cheer competition on the same day. Luckily for me I knew her weakness; power. The Cheerios were a nationally acclaimed team; and if things kept going like they were now, New Directions would be too. The more teams McKinley High had that made it to nationals, the better the school looked; which in turn meant the better Coach Sylvester would look.**

"**You're not using all of your resources Q."**

"**What do you mean? We've been practicing twice as hard…"**

"**It's what you're practicing Fabray. I've watched you these few weeks. It seems unlikely that a facilitator like Schuester that walks around with a dirty mop on his head would be so intelligent, but he knows how to play up your little club's talents. Even though I'm still not convinced your oaf of a boyfriend is leading man material Schuester even manages to make him look somewhat decent. Aretha, Streisand, and Lopez rotate leads while Britt and Other Asian work out your dance moves. You need to incorporate that into our squad. Britt and Lopez aren't terrible on the dance floor and if we want to stay on the cutting edge and leave all those other miscreants in the dust, we need to keep our style current. In other words, come up with some new routines that will guarantee our win."**

"**Yes Coach."**

"**One more thing."**

"**Okay."**

"**If I catch you and Santana having anymore eye sex on my field I will have you both neutered."**

**I don't understand half the things that come out of Coach's mouth, but my brain imploded on itself when I heard her say that.**

"**Um … o-okay?"**

"**Good, now get out of my sight you're starting to depress me."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Britt and San had skills way back then. And I have to admit, watching Santana dance was like floating on clouds. At least that's how it made me feel, even though I'd never admit that out loud. Now that I'm thinking about it, I suppose she and I did do a fair deal of glaring or staring I suppose at each other, so Coach's comment kind of makes sense now. When I talked to Britt and San about updating some of our moves I thought they'd be happy to have bigger parts to play than they already did, and they were. But Santana being Santana of course always had to take it to the next level. It was always so easy for her to get under my skin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>After an extremely long day Santana and I were the only ones left in the showers. We were both a bit moody and an argument was bound to happen. I should've known better than to be alone with her. Throughout freshman and sophomore years our arguments had gotten more and more heated and they seemed to start over the most ridiculous things; our dating choices, a pair of shoes, clothes, even fucking lip gloss.<strong>

"**You should think about going on a diet Q, your love handles are starting to show."**

**I took a deep breath to try to calm myself down. I really wasn't in the mood for her mouth right now. Her fucking mouth was always the damn problem. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to punch her until those pretty ass lips were swollen and bruised. Wait did I just … whatever, I don't have time to analyze that shit right now.**

"**I could really care less about your opinion Santana."**

"**No? Then why is it you always have to come to me and Britts for help with the cheer routines. You're not cutting it and I'm betting that Coach is starting to notice. So if I were you, I'd refrain from pissing me off too much. I might be inclined to knock you off your high horse."**

**We're standing by our lockers, both in our towels and she really wants to pull this shit now of all times.**

"**Santana, I understand that you may be feeling less than stellar now that you've been outed but seriously save that fucking drama for someone who cares. I'm still head cheerleader because Coach knows I'm fit to be. You on the other hand, are only good for the team because you can dance. You're not leadership material, so you go ahead and try to knock me down. I guarantee you'll only end up beneath me."**

**I saw it coming, but I didn't move. Was that because I thought I deserved it for insulting her or because I wanted a reason to put my hands on her? At the time, I honestly didn't know. The slap stung, but didn't do much else but piss me off. We got into a shoving and shouting match and somehow ended up on the floor with me straddling her and holding her hands above her head. And fuck if that shit didn't turn me on. **

**We stared at each other, looking for any weakness to exploit. We were both breathing heavily. I actually took the time to take in her appearance; her wet hair that was sticking to her forehead, the rise and fall of her chest under mine was very noticeable because our towels had become loose, the beads of water that slid down her soft tanned skin. When I looked into her eyes again they were slightly dilated and had that look in them; that look that had been haunting my dreams for the better part of our high school career. I fucking hated that look because it made me feel and think things that I should not be feeling or thinking. I told Mercedes and Rachel about my dreams one time and they told me that the only reason Santana starts arguments with me is because she has a crush on me. They also said I always indulge her arguments because I'm crushing on her too. My response to both of those theories? Bull. Shit.**

"**Like I said, you'll only end up beneath me."**

**Her eyes hardened for just a second, then that fucking look came back and I don't know if she did it on purpose or not, but I felt her hips roll under mine. Did I mention that we only had towels on that were now not really covering some parts that they should be covering. Yeah, so her pelvis kind of collided with mine. I heard her breath slightly quicken and I felt my body temperature rise. I felt her hips starts to move again and of their own accord my hips rolled in time with hers. I wanted to get the hell out of that damn locker room, but I couldn't move.**

"**What's the matter Fabgay? You want to kiss me?" **

**Damn her. Our faces are so close that if either of us moved forward anymore our foreheads and noses would collide.**

**Yes; my mind answers. But thankfully my mouth doesn't listen.**

"**You're the last person that should ever be calling anyone gay. And even if I was remotely into that, you would be the last person on my list. Just because every other curious girl in this school wants to use you to scratch their itch doesn't mean I do. Get over yourself Lopez."**

**She got a burst of energy and tried to push me off but we ended up back in the same position; towels definitely useless at covering anything now. We weren't moving; we weren't doing anything but breathing and staring. I watched her eyes trail down then up my body; her gaze gave me goosebumps. Those fucking chocolate eyes were boring into me and I was powerless to stop it. We only broke our gaze because we heard the janitor yelling from the front of the locker room telling us to hurry up so he could come in and clean up.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Thinking back on it now, had that janitor not come in at that moment I'm not sure what would've happened; because despite what I told her, I definitely wanted to kiss her, badly. After that incident we had plenty of other similar altercations. They almost always ended up with our bodies pressed together in some shape or form and us silently daring each other to do something; what exactly that something was though, I'm not sure either of us could say. We didn't argue in public much; but we certainly gave each other the evil eye enough to last a lifetime. But we only ever argued or fought when we were alone. By senior year when I did come out, my wonderful two best friends came up with a theory for our evil eye thing. Jealousy. However subconscious the feeling was, Mercedes said I didn't like seeing Santana with anyone and of course Rachel cosigned and said Santana didn't like seeing me with anyone either. I didn't believe it then, but now? I suppose I can see the truth of it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Senior Prom was stressing all us gleeks out. We were performing, which wasn't a big deal because we'd worked out a schedule to rotate our time on stage. Everyone would get to enjoy Prom as well as fulfilling our duty of providing entertainment. I was doing fine until Artie, Matt, and Puck decided to sing the remix to Falling. I mean, did I miss something here? Didn't we have a set list already? Yes and yes, but apparently there were some last minute changes. I was dancing with my date and I couldn't help but keep staring at Santana over her shoulder. The thing that was really getting to me though; was every time I looked at her, she was looking right back at me. I still managed to keep my cool but then Rachel and Mercedes, lovely souls that they are, started singing Angel of Mine and halfway through the song I had to leave my date with some lame ass excuse and damn near ran to the restroom. I don't know, just too many thoughts started invading my head and I had to get a few minutes by myself. Unfortunately for me I could still hear the music through the speaker system in the restroom. I just needed some breathing room, but of course I wouldn't find any fucking peace because Santana walked in just a few moments behind me.<strong>

"**Dios are you gonna barf or something?"**

"**I'm really not in the mood Santana," I said through clenched jaws.**

"**It's okay, I understand. If I had to be with that thing passing as a girl you were with I'd be a little sick myself."**

**I couldn't stop myself. I turned and slapped her, hard. And as usual, more yelling, and more shoving until my back was to the wall and she was flush against me. She smelled so fucking good. **

"**You know why I can't wait to get out of this town? It's because I can't wait to finally be free of you and your uppity bullshit."**

**I pushed her off of me and switched our positions. I looked straight in to her eyes as I pinned her hands on either side of her head.**

"**Trust me when I tell you, the feeling is completely mutual. You are so fucking frustrating Santana; why does everything have to be a damn fight with you."**

**I wasn't really asking a question, just stating facts. I was so done with these cat fights it wasn't even funny. She tried to shove me off but I didn't budge.**

"**Take your best shot already Q because I don't have all night. Unlike you, my date is actually highly fuckable and I plan on getting some tonight."**

**She could've said anything else and I wouldn't have cared. My hands tightened around her wrists but before I could say or do anything I heard Mercedes and Rachel banging on the door asking if I was okay. I didn't know until then that Santana had locked the door when she came in; made me wonder what she was planning on happening.**

**I let her go and barely registered the bruises I saw forming on her wrists. I walked out the door straight past Mercedes and Rachel's questioning looks. I told my date I wasn't feeling well and needed to take her home. She opted to get a ride with some of her friends. I drove around for a couple of hours after leaving to clear my head. I was supposed to go to Puck's after party but I decided to go home instead. I expected tons of questions the next day from my girls but they never came.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fast forward some years and now we're at a concert watching Britt and San dance on stage with Janet Jackson. I had fun backstage despite almost getting into it with Santana. So fucking typical, I had to roll my eyes at the whole situation. They had just finished performing If and now were going into Rope Burn, which happens to be my favorite Janet song. It's weird though, because I'm starting to get those feelings again. I should be watching Janet, but my eyes keep straying to Santana.<p>

_Mmmm my lips hurt_

The lights have dimmed to just three spotlights on Santana, Janet, and Brittany._  
><em>

_Mmm_

_Uhh_

_(Oooh)_

_(Uhh-ooh)_

_Ooh_

Okay that moaning is really starting to do something to me and the little hip movements they're doing are sexy as hell and I really need to divert my eyes from Santana's ass before I do something stupid like try to maul her on stage.

_(Uhh)_

_Ooh_

_Oh_

_(Tie me)  
>Tie me up tie me down<br>__(make me moan real loud)  
><em>_Make me moan real loud  
><em>_Take off my clothes  
><em>_(take off my clothes)  
><em>_No one has to know  
><em>_(tie)  
><em>_Whisperin'  
><em>_I wanna feel a soft rope burn  
><em>_(no one has to know)  
><em>_**Wanna feel a  
><strong>__Rope burn_

"Wait, hold on, can we um … can we get the house lights up please?"

Okay, me and everyone else in the crowd is wondering what's going on and why the song is stopping. I'm about to say something to Mercedes but then I catch the look that Brittany is sending Rachel. That's her 'I'm about to do something back me up' look and I'm starting to get a bit nervous.

"Ladies don't you think it's a little bit lonely up here?"

Brittany and Santana smile and nod their heads and now my spidey senses are tingling.

"Um, are you catching what's going on between Britt and Rach?" Mercedes asks me.

"Yeah and I'm scared to even ask her at this point." I answer.

"Rach what did you do?" Mercedes asks for me.

"Nothing," she shrugs her shoulders, "Britt did happen to give me a heads up about Janet though. Apparently she likes to pull people up on stage with her when it comes to performing her songs that are a little more on the sexy side."

Mercedes catches on right away and before I can make my escape, she grabs a hold of me to keep me in place.

"Uh uh Miss Thang, you're not running from this one. You still think Santana doesn't want in your Levi's now?"

She's being sarcastic and both she and Rachel are now laughing at me. I turn my eyes back to the stage and the ladies are making their second round sweeping the crowd, another few steps and my suspicions are confirmed. Janet's standing sideways perfectly sandwiched between Brittney and Santana, which is fucking hot by the way, and she's pointing at us.

"You three."

And I'm pretty sure all the straight boys around us just jizzed their pants because several of them sat down quickly with ridiculous 'O' faces. It's actually quite comical really. But before I get to analyze the situation any further Mercy is pulling me through the crowd and security is guiding us to the stage. Needless to say the crowd is going fucking apeshit because not only is Janet and her dancers about to give some lap dances, but they're about to give lap dances to some hot girls. And no, I'm not being conceded, I'm simply telling the truth.

By the time we get on stage, there's three regular looking velvet chairs sitting in front of three velvet chairs with poles attached to them and I swear I'm about to start hyperventilating. I'm sat down in front of the pole that Santana is leaning on, Mercedes is next to me in front of Janet, and Rachel is on her other side in front of Brittany. Santana has that fucking look in her eyes and she's staring at me and licking her lips and fuck why can't I move my hands? Oh, they're tied to my chair. Wait, when the hell did that happen? I glance over to Mercedes and Rachel and see they are in the same situation so I relax a bit. Britt gets the crowd going by kissing Rachel; I knew those two would hook one day. It's not a long kiss, more like a promise of what might happen later, but it's still hot. When she lines back up with Janet and Santana they take their shirts off and throw them at us; and of course the crowd gets louder. The bras they're wearing are damn near see-through and I really have to fight myself to keep my eyes on Santana's face.

The lights are starting to dim again when Janet speaks, "Okay let's try this again."

_Mmm_

_Uhh_

_(Oooh)_

_(Uhh-ooh)_

Santana's back is to me and they're doing those little hip jerks they were doing before; ten times as sexy up close and personal.

_Ooh_

_(Uhh)_

_Ooh_

_Oh_

_(Tie me)  
>Tie me up tie me down<br>__(make me moan real loud)  
><em>_Make me moan real loud  
><em>_Take off my clothes  
><em>_(take off my clothes)_

Seeing a girl dance on a pole is nothing new to me, but seeing _Santana_dance like that … I really can't form words right now.

_No one has to know  
><em>_(tie)  
><em>_Whisperin'  
><em>_I wanna feel a soft rope burn  
><em>_(no one has to know)  
><em>_**Wanna feel a  
><strong>__Rope burn_

Okay, I guess I didn't notice the rope Santana was holding until now. My eyes weren't exactly on her hands.

_When you walked into the room  
>You knew just what to do<br>You could have gone from door to door  
>But you knew just where to go to<br>Come into my velvet room  
>And tell me fantasies<br>__(tell me your fantasies)_

I'm really starting to squirm now because Santana sang that last line right into my ear and then bit my earlobe. I'm starting to see the wisdom in Janet tying people up that she pulls on stage. Because I know now exactly where I want to put my hands and I can imagine what Mercy's feeling watching Janet move in front of her.

_The passion in your voice I wanna hear  
><em>_**As you start to tell me**__  
>While you're at it take the blind fold<br>__**Tie it gently on me**__  
>Don't wanna see but feel the things<br>You're gonna do to me  
><em>_(wanna feel it)_

I'm glad the camera is mostly focused on Mercy since she's in front of Janet because I think I'm drooling. Santana just pulled a blindfold out of her back pocket and wrapped it around her eyes. I can tell that it's some kind of mesh material that she can still see through, but it doesn't matter, that shit is fucking sexy with a capital S. I really need to remember to give Brittany a dozen roses for coming up with this dance routine.

_(Tie me)  
>Tie me up tie me down<br>__(make me moan real loud)  
><em>_Make me moan real loud  
><em>_Take off my clothes  
><em>_(take off my clothes)_

Okay, okay. I think I get it now. I think I see what Rachel and Mercedes have been trying to tell me all these years. It's just that at the moment, I can't see past Santana's legs spread while she's grinding against the pole to think about the serious things I should probably be thinking about.

_No one has to know  
><em>_(tie)  
><em>_Whisperin'  
><em>_I wanna feel a soft rope burn  
><em>_(no one has to know)  
><em>_**Wanna feel a  
><strong>__Rope burn_

Is it bad that I'm almost panting now? I just watched Santana climb up that damn pole and slide down it upside down and then she twisted her body back up so she landed in a perfect sitting position on the chair. I mean I knew she was agile from cheerleading, but she did that slide and flip move without using her hands. Kind of makes me wonder how tightly she can wrap those legs around my face.

_One in the mornin'  
>I'm feelin' so free and sensual<br>Lyin' here wearin'  
>Just my imagination for you<br>Sensation will do_

And now not only are Santana, Brittany, and Janet wearing only one article of clothing up top, they are now also pants-less. I'm barely able to tear my eyes away from San's body to glance over at Mercedes and she has the same 'Oh my fucking God' look that Rachel and I have.

_Can you feel the warmth of the  
><em>_**Candlelight embrace your body**_

San's walking over to me now. I'm helpless to stop the groan that comes out of my mouth when she sits on my lap, leans back and grinds against me.

_I'm feelin' the hot candle wax  
><em>_**Drippin' down the small of my back**_

She's turned around and straddling my lap now. I guess this is why the arms of my chair are raised. I thought it felt weird when I first sat down but now; thank you Lord for the extra room.

_You wanna know what my tongue feels like?  
><em>

She's in my ear again.

_**Mmhmmm**_

This is not fucking fair! She's grinding on me and sucking on my neck and moaning and; just fuck my life right now.

_You like that?_

I don't know what Janet did to Mercedes but the crowd behind us is absolutely crazy right now and Mercedes looks like she's about to faint.

_(Tie me)  
>Tie me up tie me down<br>__(make me moan real loud)  
><em>_Make me moan real loud  
><em>_Take off my clothes  
><em>_(take off my clothes)  
><em>_No one has to know_

She's back on that damn pole again and yeah, it's official. Santana Lopez has me swimming in my fucking pants right now. And the worst thing is; she probably knows it.

_(tie)  
>Whisperin'<br>I wanna feel a soft rope burn  
><em>_(no one has to know)  
><em>_**Wanna feel a**_

I'm done. I don't care if the show is over or not, I'm fucking done. When I get untied, I'm leaving. How the fuck am I supposed to just go back to my seat like everything is okay? I'm way too turned on and my brain is starting to kick in which means I'm starting to get emotional.

_(Tie me)  
>Tie me up tie me down<br>__(make me moan real loud)  
><em>_Make me moan real loud  
><em>_Take off my clothes_

I can tell she senses the change in my body language. But she's still staring at me with that damn look in her eyes.

_(take off my clothes)  
><em>_No one has to know  
><em>_(tie)  
><em>_Whisperin'_

I didn't think I'd ever be so happy for a song to come to an end, especially one of my favorite songs ever. And great, let's play ride Quinn till she's a fucking mass of heated emotion again. She's straddling me and I'm trying to look away but she keeps turning my head back to face her. I close my eyes because that's the only thing I can do to try to block her out. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking, I _know_ Santana. Manipulation is a game she's always excelled in, and I played right into her hand.

_I wanna feel a soft rope burn  
><em>_(no one has to know)_

I open my eyes when I feel my chair start to move. It lifts just a few inches then starts to recline back and soon enough Santana is lying directly on top of me. I clench my jaw as I look up at her.

_**Wanna feel a **_

I turn away and look towards center stage, the lights are all out except for a single spotlight on Janet and Mercedes. I feel Santana reach behind her and as I turn my head back to look at her I hear a clicking sound; I'm guessing she just turned off her mic.

_Rope burn_

Then there's complete darkness, the crowd is cheering it's appreciation for the show, my chair is descending below the stage and Santana is untying my hands as she whispers in my ear.

"What's the matter Quinn? You want to kiss me?"

Fine, she caught me in her trap, I admit defeat; but I might as well have a little fun while I'm here. We haven't stopped moving yet so I turn my head slightly and aim for where I think her mouth is and I connect our lips. I really thought she'd pull away and laugh at me; but to my surprise she's kissing me back. Her thumbs rubbing softly along my wrists remind me that my hands are free, so I grab her hands and hold them behind her back as I sit up. And seriously how far below the stage are we going because we still haven't stopped yet.

Oh wait, my feet just touched ground. I pull away from her our foreheads connect as we try to catch our breaths. I thought I had this thing figured out, but now I'm not so sure again. It's kind of hard to concentrate over the pounding of my heart and other sounds that I'm trying to block out because I'm sure it's Rachel and Brittany making use of the dark to get a quickie in. When I feel like I can talk again, I can only think of one thing to say.

"You're so fucking frustrating Santana."

She pulls her head away from me and I allow my head to fall to her chest.

"I know," she says as she runs her freed hand through my hair, coaxing me to look at her.

"You're coming to the after party right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, we need to talk."

She starts to move off my lap as the lights are coming on but I hold her steady. I need the reassurance that this isn't a trick.

"Come to the party, we'll find time to talk then."

There's nothing malicious in her eyes, in fact, there's something there that I've never seen before; she's unsure about something.

"Okay."

She goes to move again but stops herself.

"Come on girls wrap it up we need to go," Janet's voice kind of breaks the moment and my eyes glance at her. She doesn't really look like she's ready to go though because she's still sitting on Mercy's lap.

"A lot of time has passed in between high school and now Quinn. Don't make me wait any longer."

That look of unsurity is still in her eyes and everything falls into place in my mind's eye.

"I won't."

* * *

><p><span>AN: So I suppose that doesn't leave our girls completely unresolved, but after that lap dance I think it would've been criminal to send them home with anyone else but each other. Please feel free to leave me your thoughts.


End file.
